Lluvia de sábanas y mariposas
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Claire necesita sentir algo. Ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, sería como saltar intencionalmente sobre una mariposa, hacer algo al respecto sería como saltar sobre un millar. Claire/Peter-del-futuro. Oneshot. Lemmon. Spoilers 2x3.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Summary: Claire necesita sentir algo. Ayudarla con sus poderes, sería como saltar intencionalmente sobre una mariposa, hacer algo al respecto sería como saltar sobre un millar. Claire/Peter-del-futuro.

Advertencia: **Lemmon**; e **incesto** si consideramos que Claire es sobrina de Peter. **Spoilers **de 2x3 (Villanos: Efecto Mariposa) El fic está situado en algún momento perdido después de ese capítulo.

**Lluvia de sábanas y mariposas.**

Está enloqueciendo. Ya no puede con el mundo.

Nadie entiende, sobre todo Peter, lo terrible que (no) se siente clavarse una espinilla en el dedo, cortarse la palma de la mano con un trozo de vidrio, tropezar en el pavimento, que su hermano la pellizque, que se queme con la hornalla, y no darse cuenta por sí sola sin verlo. No notarlo. No saberlo.  
El dolor no existe si ella no lo ve. Como el dolor no se ve, ni siquiera existe cuando ella cree que debería existir, pero existe la sangre, y se ve la sangre.  
Claire sabe que existe una herida cuando puede ver en el momento preciso su piel lastimada, y entonces sabe que es humana, hasta que eso desaparece, y ya no queda nada.

Peter no sabe. Nadie sabe.

¿Y ella? ¿tiene alma quién no siente nada? ¿Qué será del resto de su vida? Claire mira una existencia vacía y se (no) siente desconsolada.  
Algún día, no quedará Peter para Claire, para la ira de Claire. No habrá un Peter que culpar de las desgracias de Claire.

Ella siente el miedo y la incertidumbre recorrerla entera. Y se alegra, porque sentir miedo es sentir algo.

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, recorren su piel blanca y llueven desde su mentón para aterrizar en el suelo, en la mesa, en su ropa, en sus puños firmes y cerrados de impotencia, de desesperación.

–No es justo, Peter. –dice, los sollozos se mezclan en su voz dura, un alarido que por fin puede escapar de sus labios, existir en un ambiente azul y morir.  
Él la mira, pero sigue con sus cosas, porque ella _sobrevivirá. _

Claire resopla y se seca las lágrimas con el torso de la mano. Se siente humillada de sus lágrimas. Y juega con la punta filosa de un cuchillo entre sus manos.  
Peter no la mira. Levanta el cuchillo, lo observa con cinismo impropio, se afirma al mango con su mano derecha y lo prepara para mancillar su piel de nieve.  
Peter le sujeta la muñeca, y el cuchillo cae en punta y se clava en la mesa. Ella lo mira furiosa.

–No es justo. –repite, masticando cada una de las letras con furia. –Enséñame, Peter. Ayúdame.  
– ¡Claire!

– ¿Qué? -levantó la cabeza para desafiarlo con la mirada, y los labios fruncidos.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedo, no es el momento ni soy la persona indicada.

– ¡Qué egoísta eres, Peter! No te das una idea…No siento absolutamente nada. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

–Nada pasa contigo. –respondió él, condescendiente.

Le besó la frente y alejó el cuchillo de la mesa sin tocarlo.

Claire se paró molesta dispuesta a rebatir eso, pero se vio envuelta en los brazos de Peter.

– ¡Ayúdame! Quiero aprender a usar mis poderes.

–Basta, Claire. –gruñó él. Ella escondió su rostro entre las ropas de Peter y dejó que su aroma la inundara, se aferró a él mientras las lágrimas saladas recorrían nuevamente sus mejillas húmedas.

Él le sujetó el rostro con suavidad y le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Le besó los párpados con suavidad.

–Ya no siento nada, Peter. ¿Qué soy ahora? Quiero ser normal, quiero…sentir algo de nuevo. –sollozó ella.

Peter no podía ayudarla, sería un desastre, un error monumental. Como saltar intencionalmente sobre una docena de mariposas juntas.

Él la besó con furia, invadiendo su boca, adueñándose de sus sentidos y sus pensamientos. Ella cerró los ojos dilatados, y se aferró a él por la espalda, sujetándole con la otra mano el cabello para atraerlo contra su rostro.

Bien, esta era otra forma de saltar sobre mariposas, pero de saltar, saltarían juntos, y entonces sería distinto, parecería mejor. Casi valdría la pena.

Claire sintió a Peter. Y lo supo fuerte, seguro; una guarida en la cual resguardarse hasta que pasara la tormenta.  
Peter la sintió frágil y desconsolada, y se asqueó de sí mismo por aprovecharse de ella.

Claire lo tomó por sorpresa, la creía una muchachita, y descubrió en su cuerpo que era toda una mujer.  
Ella se apartó, agitada y aturdida, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes; Peter la besó de nuevo, sujetándola por la espalda, ella pegada a él, buscando el refugio que necesitaba, acariciándole los brazos. Buscando sentir algo.

Y vaya si sentía. Sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo, la confusión adueñándose de su mente, el beso apoderándose de todos sus sentidos.

Él buscó el contacto con su piel suave, y la ropa fue cayendo, poquito a poco, desapareciendo de un escenario donde los actores principales eran ellos dos moviéndose lentamente hacia la habitación, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos para ellos mismos.  
Todavía se besaban, para no romper el hechizo.

A Claire, Peter se le antojó cálido, aún en su fuerza y sus maneras. Ese no era el Peter sensible que recordaba tiempo atrás, era el Peter que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Él descendió por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con deleite. El cabello rubio de ella disperso sobre la cama de la habitación.

Ella segura, él sobre ella, y un montón de besos. Besos con lengua, besos sin lengua, besos de mucha saliva, besos suaves, y fuertes, besos cálidos, besos de Peter, besos de Claire. Besos aquí y allá, buscando abarcarlo todo.  
Y manos, manos por doquier, acariciando todo lo que se pudiera acariciar y lo que no también. Intentando fundirse con el cuerpo ajeno, que ya no parecía tan ajeno, sino, una extensión del propio.

La piel de Peter contrastando con la piel de Claire, y sus manos anchas, fuertes, seguras y cálidas, contra las manos de Claire, más frías, pequeñas e inexpertas; la sinfonía de gemidos que se elevaban en el aire y se complementaban, se fundían sincronizados o en armonía dispareja.

Él adueñándose de su cuello, ella buscando su clavícula, él besándole el lóbulo, ella gimiendo a su oído.

Y Claire olvidando el mundo, sintiendo.  
Sintiendo a Peter y sintiéndose a sí misma, más humana que otras veces. Que nunca.

Él se recargó en el colchón, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sábanas. Un millar de mariposas pisoteadas movían sus alas por última vez en las sábanas blancas manchadas de sentir.  
La abrazó por la cintura, le besó la frente, le apreció los labios, el cuello, la maravilla de su cabello, y la profundidad de sus ojos cerrándose cansados y satisfechos. La admiró en los detalles.

–Duerme, pequeña Claire. –susurró suavemente a su oído, acariciándole el cabello.

Cuando Claire despertó, Peter ya no estaba.  
Se sintió sin paraguas bajo una lluvia de sábanas y mariposas. Pero sintió.

...

A Peter le gustan las chicas que dejan reviews.


End file.
